Episode 33: King Kais New Move! The "??????"
Chi-Chi exits the mall, letting Goku carry all the bags to the car. Goku puts the bag in the car and decides to fly instead. He goes to Krillin's house and asks if he could train with him. Krillin says that he can only be out for three hours due to Marron's soccer match. Goku tells him that King Kai has a new trick to show Goku, but Goku wants Krillin to join him. He accepts and hangs on to Goku and instantly, they get to the planet. King Kai tells them that the move allows you to let your base form hide your Super Saiyan Form, allowing you to look like you're in your base form, but actually in a much stronger form. Krillin thinks it's a waste of time due to him not having any more transofrmations, but King Kai says that he can use it to hide his energy. Krillin asks if it means that it would look like his power level is low, but it is actually high. King Kai says that's exactly what it is and Krillin decides to train with Goku. King Kai says to maneuver their Ki into a bubble around them. It takes Krillin about 5 tries, with Goku taking 50 Tries. King Kai then says that to close it so it looks like it has adapted into your skin. They both do it first try and instantly, they can feel it helping. Finally, King Kai says that if they start to spin into a tornadoe, the bubble will explode into a pink (Normal) aura-type substance that will make your base form a shell that looks like your base form. Once they finished the entire precedure, they try it out. Goku goes SSJB and Goku checks a mirror and sees that he still looks like his base form and that his base form power levelis what people will sense instead of the SSJB power. Krillin tries it and Goku says that Krillin's power is really weak, but Krillin punches Goku and Goku starts coughing due to the pain. King Kai says that he hasn't given it a name but Krillin comes up with a great name. Krillin calls it the "Bubble Base Shield." Goku loves it and tells Krillin to hang on to him so they can go back to Earth. They thank King Kai and go back to Earth to try to show Vegeta. (Cut Three Days Later) Vegeta exits Capsule Corp to find Goku asking him if he wants to learn a powerful new move. He says that he will because he doesn't want to do the same thing at Beerus's palace. Goku explains everything that King Kai told him adn vegeta tries it out. It works and now they're really prepared for anyone that comes to destroy them. (Announcer Talking) With Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin learning the new power known as "Bubble Base Shield," they are prepared for any enemies along the way. See You Next Time on Dragon Ball New Enemies! Category:Fan Fiction